To put a toast to an existing toaster to bake it or to take it from the toaster, the user opens the side doors of the toaster by controlling the handle or the button of the toaster. The handle or the button is disposed in the side doors. The closing of the side doors of the toaster also occurs with the button or handle. But the temperature of the side doors of the existing toaster rises with the rising of the temperature of the toaster. So the user may be hurt by the high temperature of the side door when opening or closing the side door.